Del Primero al Tercer Día
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sobre diversos personajes de Majora's Mask.  -advertencia- SON EXTREMADAMENTE CORTOS
1. Perfección

Bieeeen o3o yo no me cansó del Majora's Mask, y ahora presento una serie de Drabbles sobre diversos personajes, que les dejo a ustedes saber quienes son :B estan muy obvios, así que no tendrán problemas.

Espero les gusten, son EXTREMADAMENTE CORTOS!

D I S C L A I M E R !

Todos los personajes presentados aquí son propiedad de Nintendo D: RAYOS!

* * *

_Perfección~_

Sigiloso, se escondió en el área de juegos de la zona norte del pueblo del reloj.

_«Soy un genio»_ se dijo, mientras repasaba su plan, era la quinta vez que lo hacía en esa hora, era tan perfecto como él.

Sabía sobornar a la gente, era el haz de los trucos sucios, un maestro de las trampas y un perfeccionista a la hora de crear nuevos planes. Sabía ganarse la confianza de cualquiera con esa sonrisa fingida y a la vez perfecta.

Había llegado el día de su plan, que comenzó hacía ya semanas, desde que _entabló _amistad con el dueño de la tienda de bombas.

Sonrió maliciosamente, todo era perfecto, él era perfecto, imposible que algo saliese mal.

Y la vio.

Una anciana que caminaba a paso lento, llevaba una gran bolsa en su espalda, lo que él quería.

Soltó una risilla ahogada, todo era tan fácil.

Volvió a repasar el plan, la sexta vez y ningún fallo, las palabras y acciones serían las mismas, ahora sólo quedaba ponerlo en marcha.

Era perfecto.

_Milimétricamente perfecto._

Ella bajó la guardia, sin saber que la observaban.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella, cogió la bolsa rápidamente y comenzó a correr, triunfante.

Y salió del pueblo del reloj en dirección al cañón, con una sonrisa, esta vez real.

_Otro crimen perfecto._


	2. Castigo injusto

_Castigo Injusto~_

_¡Rápido!_

Su vida pasó como un haz de luz por su mente. Aunque no lo demostrase a primera vista tenía miedo. Era conciente de la situación en la que se había metido, y ahora estaba arrepentido de echar sus manos al fuego.

Tragó saliva al momento de ver como se acercaban a él para desamarrarlo del horrible poste en el que estaba, eso apenas sería el principio de lo peor.

Lo llevaron arrastrando ante el rey, quién, furioso, no le dirigió ninguna mirada, ninguna compasión, al contrario, estaba deseando verlo en sufrimiento.

_Severo castigo._

El rey hizo un ademán y acto seguido sus soldados se abalanzaron sobre mí, me volvieron a atar.

Mientras tanto, un enorme caldero era erguido en el centro de la sala, comenzaron a calentar el agua que se encontraba dentro.

Entre risas y gritos la horrible tribu estaba bailando, les causaba felicidad el sufrimiento.

Sobre todo, porque el castigo era injusto…

Una vez atado, lo amarraron a un tronco que daba dirección al caldero de agua hirviendo.

Pataleó, pero no le serviría de nada, jamás le tendrían compasión.

Y las voces, atravesaron su corazón.

_¡QUÉMENLO!_

Comenzaron a bajarlo lentamente, mientras el rey dibujaba una mueca en su cara, no era felicidad, era preocupación y él ahora atado sabía el por qué de su mueca…

El agua le quemó la cara, una sensación horrible, como se metía en sus poros, como sus parpados comenzaban a quemarse, al grado que tuvo que abrirlos, quería gritar, más no podía.

Y sintió como lo subían…

Para después volverlo a bajar…


	3. Olvido

_Olvido~_

El rey siempre miraba altivo cuando alguien se aventuraba a entrar en la sala del trono. Pero ahora estaba solo, completamente solo.

Y en esa soledad le acompañaban dos inmaduros soldados, aquellos que le habían protegido desde tiempos inmemorables.

Seguía sentado en su trono, como se prometió que estaría toda la eternidad. Los soldados gritaban y peleaban entre ellos, tratando de demostrar quién era mejor. A menudo el rey les callaba, pero en cuestión de minutos las peleas volvían, esas estúpidas riñas infantiles habían acabado con su reino, que ahora era sólo un recuerdo.

Las fiestas, las ovaciones, los triunfos…

Todo eso lo había sepultado la arena en su eternidad.

Ahora sólo eran huesos, recuerdos mismos.

Añoraba que alguien se atreviese a abrir esa puerta, cerrada siglos atrás; Esperaba con júbilo a aquel que se atreviera a retarlo.

Y los soldados, esos estúpidos soldados seguían peleando, discutiendo sobre cosas irrelevantes, cual niños pequeños.

El Rey se preguntaba cuándo podría descansar en paz…


	4. Llanto

Hiyoooo! :B ya ya ya ya dos nuevas ya! me gustó como quedaron, espero a ustedes también,

me encantaron todos sus reviews, fueron mi regalito de navida'

:B Sobre Mementos... bien, por el momento no he escrito mucho, con la mudanza y todo, no tengo tiempo para estar sola e inspirarme pero proooonto, prooooonto!

* * *

_Llanto~_

He oído a varios diciendo que este es nuestro fin, la extinción de mi pueblo está cerca ¿será cierto?

Cada día tengo más frío, cada día puedo moverme menos y cada día que pasa temo que a mi papá le pase lo peor.

No puedo evitar llorar, aunque a los demás les duela mi llanto más que a mí, ellos no entienden lo que significa tener un padre lejos, viejo y en una montaña nevada dónde puede morir congelado.

Como quisiera ser grande y fuerte, como el héroe de nuestro pueblo, sin embargo, sigo siendo un niño y el mundo está cerrado para mí.

Y de nuevo, la imagen de mi papi congelado, tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

Las ventiscas cada día son más frías, mi pueblo lo resiente, cada vez hay más enfermos, más muertos…

Y yo sigo velando por mi papá, sé que volverá para ponernos a todos en orden.

_Tengo fe en que pronto la primavera llegará._


	5. Envidia

_Envidia~_

¡Déjenme contarles mi historia!

¡Quiero narrarles mi crimen!

¡Oh, que desdicha lo que pasó ese día!

Sin embargo… se lo merecía.

¡Oh no! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?

Siéntense, escuchen mi hipnotizante música y maravíllense con la historia de mi crimen.

Yo antes estaba en una compañía de animales, ooh sí, de todo tipo de animales, ¡Incluido el humano!, Nuestro líder era un perro. Sí, era carismático y lo que quieran.

Sin embargo, preferían a un perro que a un humano, y no, sé lo que están pensando. No es que sea soberbio, sólo era mi sueño…

Sé que no huirán, sé que escucharan mi lamentosa historia hasta el final.

Ese perro tenía una máscara, ciertamente muy hermosa…

Oooh Sí ¡Mi crimen! ¡Mi crimen!

Ermm…

Cierto día ya no pude contenerme más y la robé…

_**¡ROBÉ LA MÁSCARA DEL PERRO!**_

_Hahahahahaha,_ me pregunto que habrá hecho el pobre sin su máscara, ooh, mis grandes condolencias…

¿Condolencias?

Insisto en que se lo merecía, ese perro siempre se robaba el crédito de los demás, MÍ credito…

De nuevo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

¡Me alegra que hayan oído mi triste historia!, ahora ya no siento ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que me había inundado noches pasadas…

_¿Me inundó?_


	6. Depresión

Trolololooo~ No iba a dejar olvidados estos Drabbles por nada del mundo! Por eso traigo dos más...~~ CHEERS!

* * *

_Depresión~_

De verdad que mi vida es un verdadero asco, primero me llega la horrible noticia de su _boda _y ¿Ahora esto? Dios, si no fuera porque la luna se nos acerca poco a poco ya me hubiera echado la soga al cuello de forma literal. Por la diosa del tiempo, ya no puedo vender leche por culpa de esos tipos. Lo peor, es que aparte de todo ya no tengo vacas… alguien ó algo se las llevo. ¿Y Romani? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Habrá huído?, no, en realidad no pudo hacer eso, hay una roca gigante bloqueando el camino, aparte, no hay ni el más mínimo rastro de ella.

Llegan más noticias a mis oídos, muchos creen que Kafei está conmigo ¿por qué? ¿Es que acaso soy tan obvia?, lo más probable es que Anju ya no quiera volver a verme… pero lo hará, estoy segura de que en la última hora vendrá corriendo hacia mí. Como si no supiera lo mucho que la detesto…

Me sigo preguntando por Romani ¿A dónde habrá ido?, aunque, viéndolo bien… me da igual, me alegro de que esta horrible vida se acabe.

_Cae ya, maldita luna._


	7. Ellos

_Ellos~_

Ella está sentada observando la inmensidad de su tierra, mueve sus pies como una niña pequeña, su cabeza zigzaguea de forma violenta, sus ojos están desorbitados y su boca entre abierta deja escapar un río de saliva.

Trata de recordar, pero no puede, simplemente tiene miedo, le tiene miedo a ellos. Pero ¿Qué son ellos? Ni siquiera ella puede darse una respuesta concreta. Puede que estén detrás de ella en cualquier momento.

Ve el rostro de una mujer muy parecida a ella, pero no sabe quién es, todo eso quedó borrado de alguna forma.

Su vida pasada ya no existe.

Ciertamente lo único que recuerda es el mugido de las vacas suplicando piedad…

_¿Quiénes son ellos?_


	8. Problemas

D: ooooh, ya lo tenía escrito xD pero la pereza que me da pasarlos a PC, pero en fin. lo pasé porque Dialirvi me lo pidió, ya que varias autoras más no pueden subir capítulos, a ver si yo podía e_e oooh.

Ya supe cual es el problema, si no pueden subir capitulo cambien en el link de error la palabra "PROPERTY" por "CONTENT" y listo :B -hagan un mensaje masivo en sobre eso xD-

* * *

_Problemas_

¿Otra discusión? No señor, ya llevan días con lo mismo, que la luna esto, que la luna aquello, que el festival debe seguir, que debe cancelarse. ¡Que hagan lo que quieran! ¿Quién soy yo para oírlos reñir sobre lo mismo una y otra vez? Por un momento quisiera que se callaran, ni mis pensamientos puedo oír. Desconsiderados, se me vienen tres problemas encima y ni siquiera piensan en ellos.

Primero está la desaparición de mi hijo, ya mandé a que se buscara por todo el pueblo y nada.

Luego la cancelación del festival, ¡Primer año que se cancela! Aunque creo que es lo mejor, lo malo será que ese carpintero me lo reprochará de por vida.

Y por último esa gigante roca que cae lentamente, una luna de ojos rojos… eso es raro. Digo, si es el Apocalipsis ¿Qué no pudieron haberlo profetizado? ¡Patrañas!

Lo peor del asunto es que meten a mi esposa ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? ¡Ya! Quisiera que esa cosa se cayera y los callara para siempre, discusiones tontas.

Debería ser yo el que los detenga, pero no puedo, siento que me faltan las agallas. En serio, a veces me pregunto por qué soy alcalde, si lo que hace todo es mi esposa.

Bien dicen que detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer… ¡Que venga ella y los calle! ¡Yo no sé que hacer!

_La luna, el festival, la luna, el festival, la luna… mi hijo...  
_


	9. Estrellas

URAKASHI! TE DIJE QUE IBA A ACTUALIZAR! JO!

-asdf- larga historia con este fic, por fin se me ocurrieron más. son 3 en total, el primero, bueh, se me ocurrió hace mucho y lo tenía en el ipod y me digné a pasarlo a la pc

El segundo, quise experimentar un poco...

Y con el tercero... Bueno, de ese no tengo mucho que decir xD saquen conclusiones (Y déjenme les digo, ¡No! es un Spoiler)

* * *

_Estrellas~_

Recluido en un lugar donde sólo los niños vienen a visitarme, no sé absolutamente nada del mundo exterior, aunque, sé mejor que ellos que el final está cerca. Puedo sentirlo, incluso puedo verlo y ¿por qué? Porque es lo único que puedo hacer en este claustro: Observar los astros, en especial al que cae.

No tengo miedo, porque lo único seguro en la vida es la muerte, y yo con lo viejo que estoy no me preocupo, así que de cualquier forma, pereceré. Es quizá un mal presagio para este triste y obstinado mundo. Quizá porque no cumplimos lo que la diosa pidió.

En realidad no sé si allá afuera estén sufriendo, puesto a que no recuerdo el exterior y lo más cercano a ello son los niños que me visitan sólo porque les llama la atención todo lo relacionado con las estrellas.

Ya ni me asomo por el telescopio, desde que la luna llora piedras devastadoras y en sus ojos se reflejan los de un demonio…

_Mejor me siento a esperar la muerte en mi prisión de utopías. Donde sólo las estrellas me escuchan…_


	10. Baile

_Baile~_

Uno… dos… tres…

Uno… dos… tres…

¡Con más enjundia!

Uno… dos… ¡Tres!

¡No!

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No!

Maldita sea, ya han perdido el toque, ni un solo paso les sale bien, y todos los movimientos son mediocres. Es uno de esos bloqueos que rara vez las pasma, pero ahora más fuerte. Lo peor, la presión que le ejercen no les basta, ¡Y la presentación es en dos días! ¿Cómo demonios van a lograrlo? Pero el orgullo puede más que cualquier cosa.

Prefieren morir a no tener un baile preparado, por más simple que sea. Ah, esa gigantesca dedicación que suelen ponerle esas gemelas a todo lo que hacen las convierte en únicas. Lástima que ahora no puedan ni crear una coreografía, y no tengo ni idea de lo que les pasa por la mente. Ah, estas niñas. Espero que puedan hacerlo, que esto ya va de mal en peor.

Como parte de mi caravana, entonces tengo que darles toda mi confianza, pero a como van las cosas, dudo mucho que hagan algo. ¡Vamos! Observo todos sus pasos, son frígidos y parecen no tener ninguna emoción. ¡Eso es lo que les falta! Las pobres están frustradas de tanto pensar en eso todos los días que se han olvidado de una de las cosas más importantes, los sentimientos. Les falta impregnar sus bailes con emociones que hagan sonreír a cualquiera.

_Son como dos muñecas que buscan la perfección…_


	11. Papá

_Papá~_

Papi me abrazaría, me alzaría, me haría reír, me diría que soy su princesa… por eso mismo él no es papi, aunque esté en su cuerpo.

Papi jamás usaría vendas, ni gritaría, ni trataría de comerme… Pero se ve como si fuera él, así que decidí encerrarlo. Ya no come, ya no duerme, ahora sólo protesta. No está muerto, está escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sé que va a volver, y espero no tarde mucho.

Esa persona que se hace pasar por mi papi tiene amigos que son igual a él, ellos vienen todos los días desde que la canción dejó de sonar. Dicen venir por él, pero yo no se los puedo dar, porque a pesar de todo, ahí está mi papi, en lo más recóndito. Sus amigos nunca se van y me dan miedo. Están muertos.

Está encerrado en el armario, junto con mi pequeño osito de peluche, para que no se sienta solo. No puedo dejarlo salir, porque sino intentaría comerme. Quiero ir a buscar ayuda, pero sus amigos muertos no me dejan, también me comerían. Así que estoy atrapada, junto con mi papi.

_Al menos me hace compañía…_


End file.
